


Teaching The Devil The Art of Love Making

by Kajune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Lucifer, Dean is So Done, First Time, Lucifer is a Little Shit, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Romance, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: Dean doesn't think Lucifer could mess with him anymore than he already has, until he starts thinking about sex and comes to Dean for advice.





	

For Dean, sleeping around has never been a problem. He's never had to deal with consequences just because women love him so much and he's always careful. Well, 'always' is a bit of an overstatement, since sleeping with Lisa has left him with a constant wonder if Benjamin Braeden is his son and that bedding an Amazon had cost him a real daughter.

Regardless, Dean's sexual encounters have mostly given him pleasure and not pain, not like Sam's, and definitely not like Castiel's. The woman, aka reaper probably thought about all the brutal ways she could dissect Castiel as he naively made love to her.

And honestly, Dean did not need to think about that.

But the day Dean's life of many women a week ended was when a gorgeous bombshell turned out to be under possession by a really sadistic angel-- archangel, to be precise, and Dean can still remember running out of the bar with the woman's voice cackling behind him, never sounding far until Dean had driven the Impala up to three miles away.

Lucifer had decided to mess with him by picking on a woman of his tastes and then flirting with him until Dean very nearly had sex with the vessel. That accident would have scarred Dean for life, it may have made him miss the feeling of Alastair's blade, but Dean's certain that just knowing Lucifer would go this far to upset him is going to keep Dean out of another person's bed for a very long time.

The result?

Dean is now a very cranky individual.

Beer alone is not enough to quash Dean's chronic sour mood, and it's best to avoid witches until he can find an alternative. Witches annoy him the most, and as much as Dean is tempted to try wine or a bottle of gin, the heavy stuff scare him because he doesn't want Lucifer luring him into a Bed of Doom again.

Granted, for the past couple of days Lucifer hasn't shown his face. He remains on Castiel's speed dial and the angel has taken up to talking with Lucifer about angel stuff. Dean can't blame him, but he doesn't want Lucifer mentioning that very embarrassing night to Castiel.

Did Dean forget to mention that he actually kissed Lucifer?

He's not going to think about the taste or texture because he knows it was all the woman's, and Chuck save her because she just got used by the world's evilest evil.

Sam seems to think Dean's increasingly bad mood is the result of a girl rejecting him, and Dean wouldn't mind getting a slap from Miss Universe if it could spare him this much humiliation.

Everyday he curses and growls and worries Sam and keeps on avoiding difficult cases so he doesn't get anymore moody. He keeps on ignoring Crowley's calls because the demon does nothing better than to annoy people. Castiel doesn't seem to know any secrets but Dean still feels self-conscious whenever he's on the phone and not with him or Sam or Crowley.

Eventually, after two months of no sex and Sam offering to reward him with a chastity medal, Lucifer somehow sneaks into the bunker and his room and Dean finds him on his bed grinning at him.

Dean would've stormed right out if Lucifer hadn't casted a no-incantation spell and jammed the door.

And paralyzed his limbs.

* * *

"Dean."

Lucifer greets, his grin predatory.

Dean musters the most vicious glare he can and decides not to satisfy Lucifer with a reply. He swears he's just going to spit at the devil if he opens his mouth.

Lucifer doesn't seem to care either way and simply crawls over him, like a cat, and with Dean lying flat on the bed and only capable of moving his eyes, the latter feels like a prey caught by a beast, and Dean knows he has every reason to compare Lucifer to a beast.

A ferocious, ill-tempered, beast.

With blue eyes.

"Dean..."

Lucifer - dare he say - purrs above him and suddenly Dean sees sparkles in his eyes that imply desire rather than an urge to devour or murder someone. It's as if all the devil thinks about is sex or murder, and Dean would much prefer a painful death than a night with this.... _thing_.

The archangel slowly shakes his head in a way that tells Dean that yes, Lucifer is reading his mind and he's not exactly impressed, but he's not offended enough to punish Dean and end his misery here and now.

Instead, Lucifer cocks his head to the side in that angelic way Castiel always does and for some reason Dean feels like he's being studied.

It's discomforting.

"Say Dean, do you mind teaching me something?"

Dean knows he can still speak otherwise Lucifer wouldn't ask that, but Dean is neither willing to be this creature's mentor nor give him the luxury of a verbal answer. This puts a frown on Lucifer's face and Dean is fairly certain the room just got cooler.

"I guess you can't say no, either way, so I'm just going to be blunt with you."

Dean waits patiently, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he knows Lucifer is not going to ask him how to kill or torture because he also knows Lucifer's skills make Alastair's look like an amateur's. He waits, and glares, and Lucifer brings his head back from the tilt and looks at him dead in the eye.

"Teach me...about sex."

Dean chokes and saliva lands on Lucifer's face, but it disappears nearly as quick. Dean is baffled and embarrassed and he honestly doesn't want to be a part of this life, because yeah, teaching the devil one of the seven deadly sins is something he's been dying to do.

"No way in Hell!"

Lucifer doesn't seem fazed by the rejection.

"I did say...you can't say no, right?"

Dean really wants to slam his forehead into Lucifer's and shove the archangel off, but he can't control enough of his body parts to do so, so he keeps on glaring.

"Why in the world would I teach you that? And are you saying, you're a virgin!?"

Lucifer stares at him blankly for an entire minute.

"I don't know why you expect me to have experience in that field unless it was due to religious propaganda. And if it pleases you, I won't trick you into bed with me again."

Dean honestly believes something else has possessed Lucifer and that's why he's saying weird stuff. He doesn't want to admit that he's tempted though, because he really does miss the days of quick and easy and no-danger sex and Lucifer is the reason for the loss. He's not sure he can't keep up with the secret any longer before both Sam and Castiel try to fix him.

However, it also means Dean is required to have sex with Lucifer himself before he can get laid with a single woman of his own choosing.

"I'm still not buying it."

The room still feels somewhat chilly.

"Well then, I guess you won't mind me asking Sam--"

"Okay, okay!" Dean blurts out, because he did promise he wouldn't let Sam get hurt at his expense. He's had nightmares because of this mistake. "I'll...I'll teach you then."

Lucifer's smile is beyond creepy, and Dean really wants to kill himself after this.

Can sex with a virgin devil really be worth it?

* * *

Dean still can't leave the room, but he's allowed to move his limbs only so he can maneuver Lucifer and show him how sex is supposed to go. Lucifer is a silent learner who obeys every word and the amount of trust he puts into Dean is scary. It does remind Dean somewhat of the time he offered to get Castiel laid and even though the angel was terrified, he obeyed Dean and did as he was told.

Regardless of Dean's instructions, he failed the task but what Lucifer is doing now is not really any different. He's looking at Dean with eyes half-blown and his movements are a bit jerky, like he's nervous and not above questioning Dean a bit. Dean has to repeat himself whenever Lucifer behaves this way, uncertain and dare he say, terrified too.

Dean has slept with virgins before, and he's always been extra careful with them. They either go about sex with extreme enthusiasm which leads to clumsiness or with red cheeks and obedience, giving Dean all the reins.

Lucifer is the latter, and Dean has to keep reminding himself that this isn't just some young guy he's teaching what the glory of sexual intercourse is like. This is the renowned Satan, but then again, not reminding himself that makes the whole situation less awkward and Lucifer really isn't doing anything to make Dean feel intimidated.

After helping Lucifer out of his clothing, Dean places Lucifer's head on the pillows and proceeds to strip out of his own clothes. He slides off the bed to pull down his trousers and he's admittedly flustered when he sees Lucifer biting a finger and admiring him with half-lidded eyes.

He just gave Lucifer a free strip show.

Dean prays to the heavens he wakes up with amnesia.

Or to hell, knowing Crowley is more merciful than the angels upstairs.

Dean crawls over Lucifer and stares down at him, and curses under his breath because Lucifer's vessel is kind of gorgeous and Dean's checked out dozens of men. His blue eyes are mesmerizing, an electric blue as opposed to Castiel's soft, ocean blue. Lucifer's blond hair is sticking out in odd angles and the way he sucks on his finger is all kinds of hot.

Lucifer's grin nearly becomes face-splitting when both realize Dean got a boner from staring.

To disperse the situation, Dean crashes down on Lucifer and kisses him, hard. The archangel yelps but doesn't fight back. He lets Dean bite his lip and lick his chin and dove his tongue into his mouth. Dean is taken aback slightly when he realizes how cold it is inside Lucifer's mouth, not warm like normal people.

Dean's hands trail over Lucifer's body and the archangel can't help but squirm like every inch of his skin is sensitive to the touch. Dean smiles against Lucifer's lips and the archangel can only pout in indignation. Dean sucks on a nipple causing Lucifer to moan loudly.

"D-Dean..."

He sounds nervous, like the noise itself caught him off guard so Dean does what he always does during situations like this.

"It's okay baby, I got you."

Dean kisses Lucifer gently as reassurance, and the flustered, almost shy look Lucifer gives him takes away any worry that he's about to lay with an archangel and he might die because of it. No, right now Lucifer is just a needy person who wants to get laid but doesn't know how.

Hopefully he doesn't go experimenting with random women like Dean. What could be worse than the real Antichrist is Lucifer having a child of his own.

After wetting both of Lucifer's nipples and licking circles on his belly, Dean reaches for the bedside drawer and retrieves a bottle of lube. Even though he's never going to sleep with anyone on this particular bed, Dean always keeps this thing nearby just so he remembers.

That one time he tried to have sex with someone and forgot the lube was the day a woman tried to suffocate him with her thighs.

Bad memory.

Dean pops the lid open and pours a hefty amount onto his hand. He rubs the moisture together with both and makes sure his fingers are fully coated. Lucifer watches him intently, and when Dean pushes his legs apart, he tenses, not sure what Dean is doing.

"Dean?"

"It's okay. This is supposed to make it less painful."

It takes a moment, but Lucifer finally lets him and when Dean starts prodding at his entrance, Lucifer hisses.

Dean has no choice but to find out why.

"What?"

Lucifer isn't looking at him.

"It's...fine."

Dean nods, unsure how much of that answer is true, but when Lucifer's foot kicks him in the shoulder Dean realizes he should just keep going. Lucifer cost him two months of sex and he even threatened to use Sam for his own needs. There is no way Dean is just going to back down, even if it means more nightmares for himself.

The first finger goes in quite smoothly. Lucifer arches off the bed but he's not in pain. There's pleasure written all over his face. Dean finger-fucks him nice and quick and he makes sure to go deep and Lucifer's moans are just getting louder.

When Dean feels the urge to tell him to quiet down, Lucifer says, "No one will...hear us. Warded."

Dean nods. He feels really comforted by this so he continues, adding three fingers in total.

By the end of the preparation, Lucifer looks thoroughly spent and maybe too exhausted to continue, but he smiles at Dean in that cocky way he always does and says, "More" and Dean has never denied anyone that request.

Dean coats himself properly before lining up in front of Lucifer's entrance. Lucifer hooks his legs around Dean and tries to get the hunter to come closer. Dean knows he's only doing this for the sake of his own freedom and Sam's safety, so he doesn't feel obligated to cuddle with the other as they do this.

However, the temperature of the room drops once more and Dean realizes that despite Lucifer's compliance, he's still not giving Dean many options and the more upset Dean leaves him, the more likely he'll die by freezing.

It's the kind of death that scares Dean so he leans forward, his upper body covering Lucifer as the archangel sinks his nails into his back and Dean tries to hide the pain. He counts to three in his head before pushing in, and revels in the pained expression that crosses Lucifer's features until Dean has bottomed out.

They're both panting heavily because Lucifer is so not used to this and Dean is greatly overcome by how warm and tight it feels inside the archangel. Lucifer's nails are bound to leave scars on his back due to how deep they've gone in, Lucifer's hands shaking as his body trembles.

Dean waits for Lucifer to calm down, encourages him to relax using gentle words and kisses to the temple. By now, it's easy to pretend this isn't the same Lucifer who tried to end the world a few years back, nor the same Lucifer who crawled out of Hell with his brother because he's rage alone broke down the walls of his prison and allowed him to escape.

He can pretend that it's not the same Lucifer who fried the Leviathans like marshmellows and left them in mass puddles of goo.

Right now, Dean's only allowing himself to think about Sam and Sam's safety, imagine Lucifer as some handsome and lovable teenager, and simply focus on the sensations of this moment and how good it feels to have sex again, even with a monster.

"Dean...!"

Lucifer is upset which means he's still reading Dean's mind, but since he looks ready Dean ignores the pout and starts moving his hips. Moans fly out almost immediately and both of them begin to enjoy it. Lucifer shifts his hands so he's no longer clawing at Dean's back, but holding him, pulling him down until their chests are touching. Dean kisses him on the mouth sporadically, and does his best to reach in as far as he can until he's hitting Lucifer's sensitive spot.

Lucifer throws his head back and cries the hunter's name, over and over, and this only pushes Dean closer to his limit. Dean grabs hold of Lucifer's length and starts pumping, and within seconds the archangel is releasing all over his hand.

Dean pauses to watch Lucifer as he collapses from his very first orgasm, partly as revenge for his past sins, and indeed, to see one of his most nastiest enemies appear so vulnerable and tantalizing is a good revenge in Dean's book. Another reason is so he can admire the beauty of Lucifer's vessel, all sweaty and expressive.

Slow deep breaths followed by careful movements of his limbs gradually bring Lucifer back from his high, and once again, he is smiling up at Dean like he owns him, like he knows better and Dean kind of wants to punch him, until he speaks.

"Finish me."

Naturally, Dean doesn't wait to get this over with and fill Lucifer up with his own come. He grabs the archangel's hips and thrusts in hard and fast and instantly that cocky expression is wiped off. It takes only a short while for Dean to reach his own limit and experience a high, undisturbed by Lucifer who appears to admire his reaction in return.

After calming his own senses, Dean looks up at Lucifer, who is neither smiling nor glaring, just silently staring.

It's a first for Dean.

"Well, did you like that?"

Lucifer blushes. He actually blushes from a simple question.

"Y-yeah."

Dean is glad, for a one night stand should stay a one night stand. He's not sure he can forgive himself for this and he's certain Heaven won't let him in for sleeping with one of their own, not that Anna wasn't damning enough. Dean pulls out of Lucifer and drops onto the bed next to him. The room is at the right temperature again and for a moment, Dean can pretend he's on the bed alone.

"Dean."

Until Lucifer breaks the silence.

"Yeah?"

A pause.

"Thank you."

Dean feels obligated to say 'you're welcome' but can't muster the bravery to do so, not after this, but Lucifer hears him regardless and the two remain silent after that, back to back until Dean falls asleep.

The hunter wakes up to find the bed empty, and his brother suspiciously absent.

 


End file.
